Organizations, merchants, and customers incur thousands of dollars of losses due to fraud relating to payment vehicles such as credit cards and debit cards. To prevent fraud, some card issuers seek to compare a location of a user device associated with the cardholder with a location of the merchant to determine whether the user is physically at the location of the merchant at the time of purchase. Obtaining the location of the merchant for comparison to the location with the cardholder can be determined using various methods.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while embodiments of the present disclosure are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.